Private Production
by AvyQuinn
Summary: The evening had started innocently enough... but isn't that how they all start? In retrospect, maybe they should have found a broom closet somewhere... ** Just a lemony-scented Lightning and Snow oneshot! **


_A/N: Just a little one-shot about Lightning and Snow not being able to keep their hands off eachother... Sure Lightning might be a little OOC in some people's opinion, maybe not aggressive enough? But I like to write them with a healthy dose of give and take... even though we all know Snow is a giver. ;) Written due to a prompt from a friend and as practice. I guess this was my first attempt at anything lemon-scented. I was the only one to edit this, so I apologize in advance for all the things I've missed._

_Please enjoy.  
_

* * *

"I didn't know opera could be such a turn on..." purred Snow into Lightning's ear. "But I really think that you're the most beautiful thing here tonight..."

Sazh had suggested they take in a popular show in Nautilus. Who thought he liked opera? He didn't really seem like the type, but he laughed, assuring everyone that either they'd love it or hate it.

Inside the huge hall, they all had seats beside each other with Snow and Lightning's on the end.

The evening had started innocently enough when Snow had arrived at her home to pick her up... but isn't that how they all start? A greeting spoken only in the language of secret smiles and the deliberate tension between them; brushes of skin so light and sweet it left one begging for another taste. Heart quickening in the chest as the one she wished so badly to possess settled in beside her; his scent thrilling and intoxicating. There was a persistent ache between her thighs that had been a bud when she sat down beside him. Although, being so close to him in the dark auditorium was torture and he insisted on resting his hand on her thigh, tracing tiny circles with his fingertips on her knee during the whole of the first act.

She barely even remembered a word that was spoke by the players on stage.

Recently their mutual attraction started becoming undeniable, so when intermission started Lightning grabbed his large hand and hastily lead him behind a huge mass of crimson velvet curtains through a stage door, slipping away from their friends and the chatty rumble of the other spectators.

Finally alone, an overhead light shone down on them, setting the stage for their own private production.

Snow kept her in front of him after they found their spot, running his fingers down the length of her smooth tanned arms and bound her wrists together above her head with a single hand. Pressing her between his hardened body and the plush covered wall, his hand moved to caress the curvature of her fabric covered buttocks. "I love the way you feel..." he started, wasting no time in dragging his tongue provocatively along the curve of her neck. "Mmm and always so sweet..." he murmured against her skin.

"We shouldn't do this here..." she breathed against the heavy velvet curtain on her cheek. She was uselessly trying to keep her desire under wraps, but honestly she didn't want him to stop touching her. She hadn't been thinking with her brain when she lead him away from the eyes of their friends. She knew what would happen but that tiny bud was beginning to blossom under his attention, and almost out of her control.

"Why?" he asked innocently, unzipping the back of the shimmering black cocktail dress down to her waist. Still holding her wrists, he placed kisses down the length of fleshy silk he uncovered, stopping to tongue the sensitive skin covered by the stretchy sheerness of her brassiere.

She shivered.

"Anyone... could find us..." she protested weakly. Pushing his free hand past her waist and into front of the loosened dress, he cupped a supple breast, eliciting a slight hitch of breath from the prone woman under his weight.

"If you want me to stop, then tell me to stop..." he whispered into her hair.

Spinning her around he took her in his arms to search her eyes. She shook her head slightly and, taking it as a sign, he dove into the crook of her neck, assaulting her with warm, wet kisses. Tilting her head back, she gave him more area to graze. Slinking his way down the front of her body he trailed breathy kisses over her skin, taking the simple dress down her body, exposing her.

"Snow..." she said shyly, her cheeks tinting to match her hair.

"It's ok..." he whispered, pulling the dress down the rest of the way. Placing her hand on his strong shoulder for support, he had her step out of the pool of cloth around her feet.

His gaze roved over her body, eyebrows raised in surprise, tongue sliding over his lips. "Mmmmm..." Snow had a little bit of a lingerie fetish. He'd confessed his little secret quite by accident during their first intimate dinner, and she, in spite of her own embarrassment took a mental note and recruited Lebreau to help her pick out something... suitable.

The sheer black brassiere hugged her ample breasts tightly; only a snap button and a carefully tied bow kept her chest in check. It really wasn't practical at all and Lightning had been worried all night that it would inadvertently pop open. Now that her hardened peaks rubbed against the mesh, sensitizing them to the barest movement, and she would have done anything for release. The sensual outlines could be seen within the confines of the cups; her flesh almost seeming to glow. Originally she had opted to wear just the matching panties, but Lebreau shook her head and clucked her tongue, picking out a garter belt, and stockings to complete the ensemble. The heavy brocade garter belt sat low on her gently curved hip, hugging her bottom, the belts tautly holding up the unseamed stockings. It was all very sexy, and Lightning wasn't sure if she had the gumption to wear something so suggestive, but she couldn't help herself. Knowing that he had a fetish for the stuff was a huge turn on; though she'd never tell _him_ that. Lastly, Lebreau had tried to talk her into something with some colour but Lightning insisted on black.

Feeling rather self conscious under his salacious eyes, she grabbed his collar, beckoning him to meet her lips in a kiss. Effortlessly, he hoisted her up against the curtain, hooking her long legs around his waist. He grinned into the kiss, gripping her thighs tightly under the stretched belts leading to the nylons.

Her lips tasted of honey as he captured them, but she was the one that slid her tongue into his mouth first. Caressing his tight pectorals through his soft baby blue shirt, she pulled his tie apart and settled in on urgently manipulating the buttons open. She panted as their tongues brushed against one another's, vainly pulling on his shirt to untuck it from his pants and open it at the same time.

Kissing the side of her neck feverishly, he pulled the straps of her bra down her arms. She arched against him, tightening her grip around his waist. Feeling around the back for the clasp that would herald the release of her firm bosom, his eyebrows knit together in confusion. There was no clasp in the back.

"The front..." she whispered impatiently.

Pulling away to investigate the front of the garment, he spied the black bow nestled in between her breasts. His mouth curled into a naughty grin as he pulled on the ribbon, the pressure of Lightning's weighty chest popping open the cups as it fell off her arms to the floor. "So that wasn't just for show..." He handled her breast surely, craning his neck to take a rosy peak into his mouth while she melted into him.

She dropped a shoed foot down to the floor with a click. "Wait..." Releasing him from her intimate grip, she stood on her own feet.

He halted immediately and looked up at her. "Stop?" he asked, a little reluctantly, helping to steady her.

"No... just come here." Her eyelids were heavy with desire, and she pulled him to her again, pressing her chest against his, new warmth spreading throughout her body. Licking his earlobe distractingly, she coaxed a masculine moan from his throat. Slyly, she worked a hand down in between them, pressing her palm against the very warm and very obvious bulge at the front of his pants.

Pressing his arousal into her cupped palm, a low growl escaped his throat. Cradling the back of her head in his large hand, he thrust her firmly against the velvet wall again, gently pulling her head back to nibble at her jaw. If she kept this up, he didn't know if he could resist ravaging her willing body right then and there. But, he didn't want that. He wanted to tease and draw her into a near delirious state of arousal; something so foreign to her that he'd reap the benefits later in the evening when she snapped and they were somewhere more appropriate for all the things he wanted to do to her.

Reluctantly, he drew her hand away from his length and dropped it to her side, beginning his decent down her body, cupping and nipping at the swollen heaviness of her breasts. Kneeling, he pressed dampened kisses down her flat stomach, tonguing her glinting navel. She squirmed slightly, another gasp escaping her mouth. He smiled and nibbled at the smooth skin of her hip and bare thigh, proceeding to kiss the length of her nylon clad leg. Taking her foot in his hand, he lifted it to remove the shoe, setting the black heel aside. He'd never understand why women wore those, but he was glad that they did; especially Lightning. She was already tall, and all legs, but the heels forced her toned calves into a delicious muscled line. Taking her pretty little foot into his palm, he brushed a fingertip along the sole forcing her posture to straighten, her breasts swaying deliciously as he rubbed his cheek over the top.

Her lusty eyes watched him raptly as he worshipped her. Everything he did excited her, but watching him down there compounded the effect. Placing the curve of her stocking clad foot against his bare shoulder, he nipped at the perfectly unblemished skin of her inner thigh, exhaling hotly against it.

She thrust her hand in his blond hair, her stomach flip-flopping delightfully as her core twinged with anticipation. Her other hand worked at her nipple, pinching it between her fingers, moaning encouragingly.

He watched her just as attentively for a moment, his groin aching and complaining, before he redirected his attention to other matters of pleasure.

As if he needed visual confirmation of her arousal, it was apparent as he brought his eyes front and centre between her legs. The panties she wore were made of the same transparent black mesh as the rest of her ensemble, putting her intimate curves on display for him. An earthy scented smear drew his exploring fingers to the stretchy barrier around the apex of the mind-blowingly sexy panties. Inserting a fingertip just underneath the barrier and tracing from top to bottom produced another sensual moan from the pink haired beauty. He did the exact same thing to the other side, yielding the same result, but this time she bucked her hips in the direction of his mouth. He kept teasing her with feathery, almost accidental brushes all over her plump, barely covered mound. She was quaking, still standing in one heel, her breathing jagged and uneven.

"Snow...please" she moaned, clutching his hair between her fingers.

How he loved it when she said his name; especially when she said it so desperately. He knew she needed him to give her more. Curling his fingers around the growing translucent smear on her panties, he jerked them to the side, driving his stiff tongue down through her slick folds and into her core. She cried out recklessly, her voice muffled only when he reached his free hand out to hide her sounds, still lapping her soaking slit, taking her sex into his mouth to suck on it relentlessly.

White hot flames licked her from the inside as she uncontrollably undulated her hips, grinding herself against his hot mouth, both hands now tangled in his hair. With every stride of his tongue, the sloppy sounds produced by his dedication to her pleasure drove her forth towards a sweetly unstable precipice. By staying quiet, she managed to pull his hand off her mouth and began to lick and suck on his digits, silently promising reciprocation with a dirty little smile tugging at the corner of her swollen lips.

"Oh. My..." gasped a little voice.

Two sets of blue eyes darted to look at the red headed interloper. From the angle where she stood, she surely got an eyeful of the tryst between the lovers.

Vanille.

They hadn't given much thought to where their little rendezvous took place. In retrospect, they probably should have found a broom closet or a bathroom, but they didn't have much time.

The cute Pulsian stood there, mouth gaping. "Uh... the ... uh... second.. act..." she swallowed hard, staring dumbly. Snow stood quickly and removed his shirt, hanging it over Lightning's nude shoulders. "Uh yeah.. so I'm just gonna..." she made a motion behind herself with a thumb. "..ok..." She turned and exited the area as quietly as she had entered.

Snow collected Lightning's discarded items of clothing and sheepishly offered them back to her. "Sorry... I got carried away..."

With Snow's shirt falling away to once again expose her, Lightning reached out to trace his shiny lips, gathering a sample of her cooling moisture from them. He watched her lick her fingertips sensually, tasting herself.

His grip on her shoe loosened and it clattered to the floor.

"Can we skip the second act?" he requested, his voice small, feeling the strain in his pants returning after the rather deflating interruption.

"Then we'll never know how the story ends..." she teased him, stepping back into her dress, presenting him with her back. She didn't care how the opera ended, she just wanted to make him suffer. "Zip me up."

"But..." he protested, working at the zipper with slightly quivering hands.

"If you're a good boy, maybe I'll let you take a better look at this lingerie." She hiked her skirt up slightly, showing him the garters again. The she walked away, not looking back at him, swaying her hips a little more than usual. "I'll meet you in there."


End file.
